


Short and Almost satisfying

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson isn't sure what love is, he isn't sure how you fall in love but he's sure there's a 99.9% chance he's in love with Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short and Almost satisfying

Jackson isn't sure how it happened or why it happened. He was supposed to hate Matt, he was supposed to look at him and feel utter hatred but he didn't. He _couldn't_. After the whole Kanima trouble, for which he had to thank Scott and his stupid pack -pun intended- for dealing with and taking the better route in not killing him.

He still isn't sure _how_ Matt is still alive. Gerard _did_ kill him. He was there. He saw it.

Jackson isn't sure but he's glad that Matt isn't dead. He 55% sure he'd not be able to cope without him.

Jackson still didn't know who he was, he felt blank, alone but when he woke up next to Matt, he felt different. He still felt alone, that much was true, but he felt like he wasn't as blank, and that with Matt he was someone.

They were laying close, with Jackson's arm tight around Matt's waist and Jackson watched as Matt slept. Small, quiet snores emanated from Matt and Jackson found himself admiring the way he looked while he was sleeping. He had mostly only ever seen girls sleeping in his bed, mainly Lydia.

Matt jerked in his sleep and Jackson's arm tightened instinctively but Matt didn't wake up and Jackson almost smiled when he went back to sleeping soundly. They stayed like this for a god knows how long before Matt rolled over, his eyes opened.

“You should hate me” And Jackson's actually annoyed that that's the first thing Matt says to him.

Jackson looked at Matt, processing what he said. “Is there a problem with me _not_ hating you?” he asked and Matt shrugged.

It was just a simple motion but Jackson is brushes his lips against Matt's and fuck, Matt's returning the favour, and believe it or not Jackson is actually enjoying it, but then Matt breaks it off, and Jackson already misses the softness of his lips.

“Why?”

It's a simple word but it fills Jackson's head with a million different thoughts at about 100 miles per hour and now he's confused.

“Why what?”

“Why don't you hate me?”

Now it's Jackson's turn to shrug and lean in for a short and almost satisfying kiss. They continue like this for next half hour, not really getting anywhere with anything.

It isn't until Matt says that they have been here to long, and that maybe he should go. Jackson doesn't want Matt to go. Matt doesn't want to go, but he won't admit that, no one in their situation would admit that anyway.

They have a more passionate kiss this time, and so what if Matt's fully clothed, and leaving the minute it's over. Jackson _will_ see him again. There's no denying it. There's also no denying the tingling sensation Jackson feels when Matt's hand brushes against his or the fluttering sensation in his stomach when Matt gives him an awkward smile and disappears through the door.

Jackson isn't sure _what_ love is, he isn't sure _how_ you fall in love but he's sure there's a 99.9% chance he's in love with Matt. 


End file.
